Chapter 7: The Three Genies of The Lamp
Chapter 7: The Three Genies of The Lamp Meanwhile, at the mansion, Rapunzel, Kairi, Susan, and Kilala were sitting at the kitchen table while two snakes and a person were calling Amy, Namine, and Viper on the phone. One was a man with white hair, white mustache, and light blue eyes, wearing spectacles, an aqua shirt, black pants, a maroon vest, aqua socks, and black shoes with gold buckles. His name was Gepetto, Alice's butler. One of them was an Indian Python with golden yellow skin, yellow eyeballs, and golden brown spots. His name was Kaa, Wendy's right hand man. The other one was a yellow snake wearing a red hat with a white feather on it and a red cape around his neck. His name was Sir Hiss, Minnie's right hand man and Kaa's best friend. And the third figure was a brown mouse wearing a red/gold ringmaster's outfit with a white feather. His name was Timothy Mouse, Alice's right hand man and Kaa and Sir Hiss' best friend. "Here's the polish, Kilala." Kaa said as he gave the polish to Kilala. "Thanks, Kaa." Kilala said sweetly. "As soon as I'm done polishing my teapot, we can have a tea party with my dolls." she said as she thanked Kaa, Sir Hiss, and Timothy for giving the polish to her. "Thanks for the warning." Rapunzel said. "Excuse me, gentlemen," Gepetto told the snakes. "But I've been summoned to pick up Alice and her friends. Apparently, they're having another one of those chipper days." Gepetto said as he, Kaa, Sir Hiss, and Timothy left the kitchen. "Oh dear!" Sir Hiss exclaimed as they left the girls alone for a while. "Maybe we better play outside today." Rapunzel said to her friends. "Good idea!" Kairi agreed while Kilala started to rub the lamp with a cloth when suddenly, the lamp started to jump which causing Kilala to jump back. "Hey!" Kilala exclaimed as she saw the lamp move. "What?" Rapunzel asked Kilala. "It shook." Kilala answered as she rubbed the lamp again and the lamp moved again. "See?" Kilala said, pointing to the lamp. "Wow!" Susan exclaimed as Rapunzel examined the lamp, saying, "Well, there's nothing in it."Rapunzel said as she rubbed the lamp with her sleeve. While she rubbed the lamp, it started jumping up and down. "Whoa!" the girls screamed as they saw the lamp jumping up and down. "What is this, a Mexican jumping lamp?" Kairi cried as they hid under the table while the lamp spits out three magic orbs. The three magic orbs were changed into three genies. The first genie was a boy with a straight eyebrow on his face, wearing a green turban with a dark red feather on his turban, a green vest with a dark red shirt, green pants, and green shoes. His name was Ed. The second genie was a boy with a black ski cap on his head, wearing a red vest with a purple shirt, red pants, and red shoes. His name was Double D or Edd for short. And the last genie was a boy with three strands of hair, wearing a yellow turban with a light blue feather on his turban, yellow vest with a light blue shirt, yellow pants, and yellow shoes. His name was Eddy. Rapunzel, Kilala, Susan, and Kairi gasped in amazement as they saw Eddy, Double D, and Ed floating in the air. "Wonder of Wonders!" Eddy screamed with joy as he laughed along with Ed. "We're free at last!" Ed exclaimed in excitement. "Shabooey!" the Eds cried. The girls were scared a little while Susan pointed at the Eds, saying "Uh, they're genies... aren't they?" "They're not tooth fairies." Kairi answered as the Eds walked closer to the girls, who wanted to say hello to them. "Hello." Rapunzel greeted them as the Eds screamed and hid behind the table leg. "Who are you? Where's Collie Baba? Did Rome fall yet?" Double D asked. "No. My name is Rapunzel and these are my friends, Kilala, Susan, and Kairi." "Hello." Kilala, Susan, and Kairi greeted the Eds. "We're sorry if we rubbed the lamp by accident." Kilala said. "That's okay. We're not mad at you." Eddy said with a friendly look on his face. "That's right! You're our new masters!" Ed said as he, Eddy, and Double D bowed to Rapunzel and her friends. "We are eternally grateful." Double D added as he and his friends floated. "Our feet had been asleep for six centuries." Eddy yawned as he stretched his body while Ed and Double D stretched their bodies too. They jumped down to the floor. "Hey, cool kasbah!" Double D exclaimed as he, Ed, and Eddy looked at the kitchen. "Mind if we look around?" Ed asked. "Sure! If that's fine with me." Kairi said as Eddy screamed, "Yahoo!" Eddy opened the freezer as he looked inside the freezer and his nose got covered in ice. "Brrrr. Cold food closet. Where do you hang the chicken?" Eddy asked as Double D laughed at Eddy, who moved the ice from his nose while Ed closed the freezer as the Eds flew down to the counter with a mixer with two egg beaters on them. "Don't tell us. A rug beater, hmm?" Ed asked. "No, Ed. It's an egg beater." Susan corrected him. "Yes, yes, I see." Double D said as Eddy took one of the egg beaters as he was saying, "Back, back, you foul eggs. Back I say!" Eddy said as he pretended to attack the eggs. "Eddy, please don't!" Double D cried. Without warning, Eddy accidentally turned on the mixer as he, Ed, and Double got their feet caught by the egg beater, causing the Eds to scream while the mixer send the Eds in the library. "Wait! Come back!" Kairi cried as she, Susan, Kilala, and Rapunzel followed the Eds into the library. "Where did they go?" Susan asked as they heard Ed saying, "Well, what do you know?" They heard Ed's voice as they ran into the library while Eddy was saying, "Las Vegas must be some place if Caesar moved his palace there." They looked up as they saw Ed, Eddy, and Double D reading every book. "What are you doing?" Susan asked. "Catching up on the 20th century." Double D answered as he was still holding the book while Ed and Eddy were still holding books. "You read the whole encyclopedia?" Rapunzel asked with a surprising look on her face. "Mm hm." Double D answered. "From cover to cover to cover to cover to cover!" Eddy added as he kicked the books side to side until the Eds got down the to floor. Ed noticed a globe. "What's this?" A baseball? A bowling ball? Cinderella's ball?" Ed asked as he spinned the globe, causing Ed to fly off. "No, it's the globe of the earth." Rapunzel laughed as Eddy helped him up on his feet. "Get back." Eddy said while he was sitting on the globe. The globe caused Eddy to scream and fall back while the globe spins. "No, you get back." Rapunzel said, teasingly. "The earth isn't flat." Double D said, as he helped Eddy on his feet. "We must have missed that part." Eddy added. "Oh, Double D. You, Ed, and Eddy are so funny." Rapunzel said as she hugged Double D. "Why thanks, Rapunzel." Double D smiled as his cheeks blushed. "No problem." Rapunzel said, sweetly to Double D. That was awesome! The Eds first met Rapunzel and her friends in the kitchen. They will meet Alice and her friends next in the girls' room in the next chapter. Gepetto is from Disney's Pinocchio. Kaa is from The Jungle Book. Sir Hiss is from Robin Hood. Timothy Mouse is from Dumbo. Ed, Edd, and Eddy are from Ed Edd n Eddy. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Ducktales the Movie